


The Wolf

by LovelyOne



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOne/pseuds/LovelyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right now I have a mighty need for hard, secretly touch-starved Malcolm finally feeling safe enough with Julius to open up in private and give and receive affection."</p>
<p>Another Jexxer prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jexxer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jexxer/gifts).



> "Right now I have a mighty need for hard, secretly touch-starved Malcolm finally feeling safe enough with Julius to open up in private and give and receive affection." 
> 
> I love it when Jexxer has needs. I love it more when someone else tries to fulfill them because they invariably do a much better job. Still.
> 
> It's not much but I hope you like.x

The transition from snarling, vicious Scottish wolf to this simpler, calmer human being inhabiting the same skin was something to behold. It wasn't easy for Malcolm to move from one to the other, often he fought Julius' affections off with an odd desperation that made little sense when they both knew how badly he wanted to be held, stroked, loved. He struggled to escape the wolf's thick fur that covered him, it was well worn in after years of the bitter rage demanded by an unforgiving job. He had relied upon it to protect him from the emotional consequences of his unsavoury decisions and it had served him well in those days.

These were later days. The job was gone, the protective pelt and constant raised hackles no longer necessary. Malcolm was slowly learning how to unfurl and relax and stop trying to control everything around him. Julius loved the moments, rare though they still were, that he would succeed in getting past the tough leathery Tucker shield, past the teeth and claws, ever swiping at unseen enemies. When he would manage to sidle carefully through the gaps in his guard and suddenly discover the tender heart he cherished so much. 

Wrapping his arms around the rigid skeletal form and slowly uncurling the fingers clutching the blackberry, placing the infernal device out of reach and feeling the surge of relief as finally, finally, the lines in his face would soften and the snarls would sink into quiet sighs. Wolves cannot be tamed. But what happens when a wolf no longer has to fight for food? When a warm bed and a regular companion at his side is guaranteed? The wolf is calm. 

Julius had long ago decided that the effort of calming this wolf was worth it. He loved Malcolm in all his forms. He was willing to receive the occasional bite or scratch of a person so accustomed to having to attack in order to defend that they often could not differentiate friend from foe in the heat of the moment. 

Listening to Malcolm rant, rave and storm about the house whilst on his phone was a normal part of life for Julius these days. He no longer found himself jumping as doors slammed. No eyelids were batted at the swearing- (the swear jar he'd attempted to instigate hadn't gone down hugely well, Malcolm threatened to defecate in it and plant a cactus then place it on Julius' antique desk)- and he actually quite enjoyed the thrill of Malcolm's fury being directed at him up close and personal. 

Listening to Malcolm laugh, seeing him smile sleepily in the early morning light and feeling his warm body snuggled close, breath huffing gently over his skin, arms draped languidly across his ribcage and clever long fingers ghosting through his chest hair? Those sensations, once only dreamt about, were also becoming part of everyday life. 

Being allowed to run his own fingers through the steel curls and pull the slighter body closer so he can cover it in kisses and other obvious displays of affection was the best feeling in the world to Julius. 

It was never in his remit to tame the wolf.


End file.
